


Stay

by larrywhylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Underage Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 14:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrywhylinson/pseuds/larrywhylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years of bullying turned 15-year-old Harry into a social recluse.  He could never quite understand why he never clicked with anyone.  When 17-year-old Louis shows him the attention that he was starved for, Harry does whatever he can to make him stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> It's probably not tagged very well, as I haven't read it over in a while.

> Harry slumped in his seat as the principal’s eyes questioning eyes examined him.  He looked down at his shirt, noticing that it was already stained with blood.  Amidst wondering how much his mother was going to yell at him for the blemish, those thoughts were stopped by the realization that she wouldn’t even be at home to notice.  Even when she yelled at him, Harry couldn’t help but be grateful in those moments, because she was actually  _there_.  It seemed like no one stayed anymore.  Everyone was occupied with something, or some _one_ , better.
> 
> “Well? Are you going to tell me who did this to you, Harry?” The principal demanded.
> 
> Harry’s eyes narrowed and he used the back of his hand to wipe a drop of blood that spilled from the corner of his mouth.  The principal could only be seen through tear-blurred vision now, and for Harry, that didn’t make much of a difference.  He had learned to see the world through a haze, rarely allowing himself close enough to anyone, fearful that he would be disgusted by what he saw if I dared to come too close.  He would never admit that he feared they would feel the same way about him.
> 
> “Can’t,” he whispered.  He bit his lip, drawing out more blood.  The pain all blended together now, and it was impossible to pinpoint all the sources of the aching.  Harry’s body just reverberated with soreness, but he sat there and acted like nothing was wrong.

A recollection of the most recent attack took him by surprise, and within moments, Harry was thrust back into his own, personal Hell.  He felt everything again.  His body gave an involuntary jerk as he pictured himself getting thrown against the lockers, the back of his head getting the brunt of the punishment.  His hand blindly reached up to sooth the lump that had since formed there.  That very hand flew to Harry’s stomach as he saw himself getting punched and kicked.

“Harry.  Help  _me_  help  _you_.  If we work side-by-side on this, we’ll be closer to putting an end to this.  Doesn’t that sound better? Your refusal to speak is almost like you’re giving those boys permission to abuse you.”  The principal was stern, but there was sympathy in his voice.  Harry picked up on it, because it wasn’t something he heard very often.

“I deserve it, don’t I?” Harry challenged.  Without another word, he got up to leave.  He knew he wouldn’t be stopped-this is how it happened every day.  A more-than-obvious limp carried him out of the office and into the street, and Harry walked home.

He rarely tried to even speak to his sister, but Harry somehow found the courage to try.  All he needed was for someone to take care of him, in whatever sense they could.  For Gemma, that could even mean a simple, listening ear…Harry would cling to anything.  He had heard somewhere that “blood was thicker than water,” and admittedly he had no idea what it truly meant.  He could only hope that Gemma did, and that she was willing to live by it.

He changed his shirt and washed his face before attempting to go to her room.  He didn’t want to scare her.  Harry was embarrassed at how nervous he was getting.  It’s a terrifying thing to ask for help, and Harry felt that fear in his bones.  Choosing to be alone and being lonely were two different things, and Harry felt that the walls would crumble around him when people discovered that he was rarely ever allowed the first option.  He swallowed back his inhibitions and went to his sisters room, hoping she would understand how tired he was of being friendless.  Being that the door was slightly ajar, he looked into the small window of space before deciding whether or not he would enter.

“Get out, you perv!” Gemma yelled at the pair of eyes peeking through the crack.  She scowled at her little brother as he stood frozen in his place, heart racing after getting caught.  Her friend was in the middle of changing clothes, and Gemma rushed to help her cover up and to protect her from what she thought to be her brother’s prying eyes.

“You’re getting too old for this, Harry!” she said.  After a moment of looking at him, her harsh eyes seemed to soften.  “If you leave now, I won’t tell Mum.  I promise, just go.”

Somewhere, deep down, she felt for him.  She wished she would just  _get out and make a friend_ , but she knew her brother well enough to understand that it wasn’t so simple.

As hard as he tried, his efforts always failed to translate with people his own age.  No one seemed to understand him, and no one wanted to try.  Harry was either met with outright violence or he wasn’t noticed at all.  Neither end of the spectrum was more pleasant than the other.  He tried to purposefully spend his time on the outside, and that felt slightly more favorable than being pushed there.  It was simply where he felt most at home.  He just liked to watch…that way, he couldn’t mess anything up. He couldn’t say the wrong thing to someone if they didn’t even know he was there to begin with, right?

X

Harry watched tv on the couch as another long, lonely day neared its close.  Aching for something to do, he absentmindedly shook out his curls and wondered when Gemma would bring another one of her friends around.  Before he could properly finish the thought, the doorbell rang loudly, putting him a little on edge.

Answering the door was one of the things he loathed most, even more than getting pummeled every day at school.  Speaking to strangers was never his forte, seeing as how Harry was never allowed much practice.  For some reason, he thought that remaining painfully still would make it so he wouldn’t have to go to the door.

“Harry, could you get that? I’m in the shower!” Gemma yelled out, sounding extraordinarily far away. 

Not wanting to move from his spot, Harry let out an annoyed groan.  Mumbling, though he didn’t quite know what for, he trudged up to the door.   Without looking through the peephole, he opened the door to what he was expecting to be a ditzy, 18-year-old girl.  Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw instead.

Without a word, only an amused smile, a tanned boy slipped past Harry and into the house.  He was only a bit taller than Harry, though he was obviously a couple of years older.  His hair looked wild…yet somehow perfectly tame-something that Harry had yet to come across until right then.  He decided it must have taken an hour to do.  Harry could never have been bothered to pay that much attention to his own mop of hair.

 A tight shirt clung to the stranger in all the right places, and it accentuated the fact that he clearly took pride in his body.   _And rightly so_ , Harry thought to himself.

He swallowed hard as he tried to force himself to say something.  He settled for staring when he realized he couldn’t muster a simple hello.  His eyes took in every inch of the other boy’s body, and he immediately decided that it was too covered up. 

“Uh,” he finally said. “I can take your coat… if you want?”  Harry offered, his voice unconsciously rising at the last few words.  The only motivation in asking this was to get the boy as close as he could to being naked without asking him outright.

The other boy chuckled quietly, entertained by how obviously flustered Harry was getting.

“Not wearing a coat…but, thanks for the offer, I suppose?” the boy said, raising his eyebrows and flitting his eyes incredulously about the room.

 Gemma said that her brother was shy, but she never told him how absolutely petrified he was of people.  It was endearing, if anything.

He patted Harry on the shoulder, and as a reflex, Harry shrank back from his touch.  He had been through enough at school to know not to let anyone close enough to touch him.

“I won’t hurt you, mate,” he laughed nervously.  “Just being friendly.”

“You’d be surprised at how many people actually do want to hurt me.”

Louis didn’t know how to respond.  He felt for the boy, but he had no idea how to comfort him.  He opted for a change of subject. “You’re Harry, right?”

Harry nodded his head silently.  Yet again, he found himself struggling to string a proper sentence together.  He still operated on the notion that words had to potential to ruin things.  For the most part, he was right.

“I’m Louis.  I’m supposed to be meeting your sister. She hasn’t been answering my texts, though. She’s here, right?”

“Yeah. Shower.” Harry said, gesturing with a careless hand in Gemma’s general direction.  Sadly, he was proud of himself for being able to get out those two words.  He couldn’t believe someone who looked like Louis was even speaking to him.  His heart raced, and before Louis could leave like everyone else, Harry tried to desperately remember as many details about him as his mind could hold.

He noticed the way Louis’ mouth quirked up into a smile, as if someone had attached strings to the ends, and would pull them at their leisure.  He loved the film of mischief that seemed to be laid over Louis’ blue eyes.

Louis studied Harry for a bit as well, genuinely baffled by him.  He had never met anyone that he was so, instinctively  _drawn to_.  It was an odd feeling.  He felt like he had to protect Harry from something. He just didn’t know what that something was.  Harry made Louis die a little inside, because he was almost cherubic in his innocence. Louis just wanted to teach him.  He had perfect, pink lips that seemed to perpetually form an “O,” signaling curiosity.  They stretched over an amazing set of glimmering, white teeth.  He wished that Harry would smile more so that he had a chance to see them. 

From his lips, Louis took to exploring the rest of Harry’s face.  Underneath a curly fringe lay a set of green eyes, unlike anything Louis had ever seen.  His hair was begging to be cut, but Louis couldn’t imagine Harry’s hair looking any other way.  Unruly curls framed his face, making him look younger than he was, and a deep dimple on Harry’s left cheek didn’t do much to add years to Harry’s appearance, either.  His skin was such a milky white that it seemed to glow, and it took all of Louis’ willpower not to reach out and touch it.

Harry felt small under the weight of Louis’ gaze.  Something in him wanted to run away, but something even stronger held him in his place.  The two boys stood in silence until Harry forced himself to speak again.

“So,” he cleared his throat. “Are you guys, uh, going on a…date?”  His eyes flitted across the room.

Louis scoffed and seemed to roll his eyes at the question. “A  _date_? No!” He screwed up his face.

“Gemma and I are just good friends. I came over here to study.  We’ve got a lot of revising to do before our exams.”  His arms folded across his chest, and he still seemed ruffled by the question.  Harry wondered what he had done.  Loads of other guys were falling over each other to be able to say that they were dating Gemma.  He wondered if Louis thought that he was too good for his sister.

“I-I’m sorry, I-“

“No, no no….Don’t apologize, it was only a question.  It’s just one that I get loads more than I should. It kind of annoys me that people automatically think I’m straight, and that I  _must_  be fucking your sister if I’m seen in public with her.  Who the hell are they to think they know anything about my personal life? It’s called _personal_ life for a reason, for fuck’s sake.”

 He seemed to go off into his own little world, murmuring so that only every other word was intelligible.  Louis scrolled through a roll of memories in his mind, and found himself getting progressively more annoyed as each mental picture passed through the threshold of his vision.  When he finally brought himself out of it, he looked at Harry, only to find him wide-eyed and silent.

“ _Language_ …right. I’m sorry. I get carried away sometimes, you know?  Hope I didn’t offend you, or anything, mate.  I really care about your sister, just…not…in that way.”

Harry looked at the ground again.  He completely ignored the bit about Gemma, and went right for what he was thinking.

“So, you fancy guys?  Like, you date them and stuff?” he sounded so much younger than he actually was.

Louis narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms again.  “Yeah, I was only a bit younger than you when I started dating other guys.  Why?”

“I don’t know…”  Harry lied.  His eyes were glued to the floor as the blood rushed to his face.

“Are  _you_  into guys, Harry?”

“I’m not quite sure,” Harry said.  He still faced downward.  “I think I could be.” With that he found the courage to look Louis in face while he spoke.  He shivered a bit when he met Louis’ searching eyes.  They bore into him now, and Harry could almost feel it.  He knew there was no turning back. 

Louis took a step closer, closing the already-short distance between himself and Harry.  He heard Harry gasp and he knew that he had to keep going.

“Well, have you ever done anything to find out?” Louis looked right at Harry’s lips, and a small smile played on his own.

“Like what?” Harry choked out.  His throat felt so, unbelievably dry.  He could have sworn that Louis moved in even closer, if that was even possible.

Louis’ eyes moved from Harry’s lips and right into his eyes, and he smirked as a plan flashed across his mind.  He tilted his head to the side and moved closer at a pace that was painfully slow.  Harry’s instincts told him to jump backward-it was what he had taught himself to do over the years-but he fought against them to see just how far Louis was going to take this.

Louis reached out blindly for Harry’s waist, gently pulling him in.  Another arm found its way to the back of Harry’s neck, and fingers tangled themselves in the curls as Louis sought to bring Harry towards him.  He brushed his lips against Harry’s experimentally, and the younger boy shivered beneath his touch.  Louis gave him a small kiss, and Harry simply kissed him back, not wanting to do anything to make it end prematurely.

Harry stood awkwardly, and his arms hung at his sides.  Louis could tell that he hadn’t done anything like this before.  Maybe that was what attracted him to Harry-the idea of claiming someone’s innocence.  Louis loved the notion of owning a part of someone forever-a part that was so deeply personal…     something that could only have a sole possessor and that could only be surrendered once.

Louis’ mind raced as he thought about what this could mean.  He thought about all of the things he could show Harry, what this all could be.  His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a door upstairs creak open and slam shut.  The two boys broke apart as they heard footsteps, soft and swift, bound down the winding staircase. 

Harry struggled to maintain his composure, but confusion and timidity could be read clearly on his face.  Louis winked at him in reassurance, and leaned against the wall as they waited for Gemma to round the corner.  Harry’s chest was heaving, although in reality, nothing much had occurred.  What seemed to be fueling this influx of emotions was the fact that he wanted so much more.

Out of the corner of his eye, Louis saw that Harry was still experiencing the effects of what almost happened,  _whatever_  it was.  He sympathetically reached out to give Harry’s arm a cursory stroke, and he whispered,

“ _Later_?”

Harry’s face flushed, and he fought against a smile as he nodded.

“Sorry I took so long, Lou…I’m going out after we’re done here, and I figured I may as well get ready.  You lads getting along?”  Gemma said. 

Louis didn’t bother to hide the mischief in his eyes, but Gemma didn’t seem to notice. 

“Great, actually!” He threw an arm around Harry and pulled him in, taking the younger boy by surprise. “Harry and I decided we’re heading out afterwards, too.  Gonna go see some black-and-white film that he’s been going on about. Isn’t that right, Haz?”

Completely taken aback, Harry’s eyes were opened wide and he nodded enthusiastically, hoping that Louis was serious.  He had no idea why Louis had chosen a black-and-white film, but he wasn’t about to object.  He would have done nearly anything to spend more time with him.

Gemma breathed a sigh of relief.  Louis was known for rarely letting people into his circle, and she wondered what Harry had done to get on his good side.  She was so proud of him for making a friend, and so quickly, at that.  Gemma chose her words wisely, as if she believed that one misstep could prove to ruin Harry and Louis’ potential friendship.

She smiled brightly at the both of them, and gestured for Louis to follow her upstairs.

Louis nodded and said, “You go ahead, I’m going to grab something to drink from the fridge, and I’ll be right up.”

Without another word, she turned to leave, and once she was out of sight, Louis turned to face Harry.  He gave him a quick once-over and a peck on the cheek.  When Harry went to break apart, Louis pulled him in, letting a hand travel round to squeeze Harry’s bum. 

“ _Later_ ,” Louis whispered again.  This time, it wasn’t a question.

X

Downstairs, Harry waited for what felt like ages.  The recluse that he was, he would usually be in his room by now, playing video games of watching tv in the darkness.  He forced himself to remain in the living room, saving himself from the discomfort of awkwardly coming out of his room simply because he heard Gemma’s door open.  He attempted to play it somewhat cool. 

His thoughts were relatively empty for a good while, as he was attempting to fill the void of time with mindless things.  The tv played in front of him, but he wouldn’t have been able to say what was showing if you asked.  The microwave in the kitchen chirped every five minutes, attempting to remind him of the food he heated up that had long since gone cold again. 

As he heard his sister and Louis leave the room upstairs, the gears in his brain began to work again. Everything was immediately put into high gear as he waited to meet Louis’ eyes again. 

Compared to Harry, Louis’ demeanor almost seemed too calm.  Harry had to wonder if he was putting too much on what was about to happen.  What  _was_  about to happen, anyway?

“Have fun, boys!” Gemma said with a wave.  She closed the door behind her, and suddenly Harry and Louis were alone again.

Harry offered to end the silence. “Uh, what film were you talking about earlier? Do you know what time it’s showing?”

Louis wrinkled his nose and laughed. His eyes sparkled as he looked at Harry. He shook his head and said, “We’re not going anywhere.  I made it up so it wouldn’t be suspicious that I stuck around when Gemma left.”

Harry felt his throat close up, and he tried to swallow.  “Well…what are we going to do?”

Louis bit his lip. “What do  _you_  think, Harry? What do you want to do?”

Harry giggled nervously and looked at the ground.  If he was honest, he was well aware of what he wanted to do, but he had no idea how to even…do that.

Once again Louis went to lessen the distance between them, but this time he was closer than ever before.  Harry felt his breath on his skin, and goosebumps rose with every word that Louis spoke.

“Whatever you want.  Just tell me what to do, and I’ll do it,” Harry said in a small voice.  Pleading green eyes met Louis, but they didn’t even know what they were begging for.  Harry just wanted  _more_ -a touch, a kiss, anything.  Louis felt the longing, and all he wanted to do was make it better.  His feelings overwhelmed him.  He wanted stake his claim on Harry in a way that no one else could.  He wanted Harry to be his, and in the most permanent way.

Gravity seemed to pull them together, neither even attempted to resist its force.  Their lips met with a clash, and from that point on, they couldn’t be separated. Harry melted under Louis’ touch, and his heart beat loudly against the older boy’s chest.  Soft moans slipped from his mouth into Louis’, and with every sound he made, Louis felt forced to hold him tighter. 

“ _Louis_ ,” Harry barely whispered.  His struggled for breath.

Louis spoke between messy kisses. “What do  _you_  want, baby? Just tell me what you want, and we can do it.”

“ _You_ ,” he breathed out.  “ _I want you_.”

Louis was taken aback at his answer. His chest heaved in the heat of the moment, and all he could do was thank Harry’s skin with his lips.  He sucked bruises into the pale skin, and his lips and hands ran over them in apology.  Harry was already incoherent, breathing out word after incomprehensible word.

As much as Louis wanted this, he wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he tried it and Harry didn’t want it, too.

“Are you sure, Harry? You know what you’re saying, right?” The words stung him as they left his lips, because he knew as soon as they were said, there was a chance that they could be denied.

“ _I want you, I want you, I want you_ …” Harry chanted. “All of you…everything. I want to do everything.  _Now_ ,” he said under his breath.  Louis skin called out to him, begging to be explored.  He didn’t even know where to start.  To Harry, Louis’ body seemed to be a work of art-too beautiful to look at, and too fragile to touch.  Unbeknownst to Harry, Louis viewed the younger boy’s heart in exactly the same way.  Things were moving fast now, but Louis caught himself picturing glimpses of a future with Harry.  Something about that boy let Louis know that Harry was something he needed.

“Let’s go,then,” Louis breathed into Harry’s mouth. 

Harry gave him a final kiss before grabbing his wrist and leading him upstairs.  Louis hugged him from behind as they mounted the steps, carefully placing kisses on his back.

Harry threw open his bedroom door without bothering to turn on a light.  It slammed shut behind them and the two boys toppled onto the bed.  Louis liked it rough, hot and heavy…skin against skin, all friction and desire, but he knew he had to go slow, for Harry’s sake.  If Harry wanted to speed things up, it would be up to him.  He was pleased to know, though, that Harry was already getting hard.  He  _really did_  want this…

Always so painfully shy, Harry never changed in front of anyone.  Self consciousness induced and reinforced by the boys in his classes made him that way.  In this moment, however, no one could have guessed that he was ever that way.  Something overtook him.  The buttons on his shirt flew across the room as he ripped it open, desperate to feel the heat of Louis’ skin against his own.  Something about Louis made him feel so safe, like he could trust him more than he could trust anyone else.  He didn’t want to lose that. He wanted to make Louis happy.  He’d do anything for him to just  _stay_.  Nobody stayed…and Harry could never understand why.  Right then, he felt like he had the power to hold someone there, to keep someone’s attention.  He wouldn’t surrender that feeling for anything else in the world.

He lifted his hips in an effort to take off his jeans, but Louis’ voice stopped him.

“Shit!” he said loudly. “Harry, wait…”

Harry was shocked at the interruption, and he looked up at Louis to see the older boy biting his lip in frustration.

“Harry, I don’t have anything…to make it easier. I don’t think we should do this.” He sighed, “As much as I want to…”

Harry quieted him with a kiss, and gestured toward the side table.  Louis opened it to find condoms and a bottle of lube, but he was shocked that it was even here.

“I thought you…have you already had your first time?”  Louis wouldn’t admit it, but his voice gave his feelings away.  It was low and timid, completely unlike him in any other circumstance.   _He_  wanted to be Harry’s first.

“No, I just…wanted to be ready.  I’ve already tried some stuff…on my own…is that okay? Do you not want me anymore?” His voice broke.  Harry felt so immature for even asking that, but his eyes welled up at the thought that he had ruined something yet again. 

“Of course not, baby, it’s perfect. Shh, you’re perfect, alright?” Louis caught a tear before it fell from Harry’s eyes, and he kissed the younger boy’s cheek.  Harry shivered as Louis’ eyelashes fluttered against his skin.

With renewed fervor, they started to kiss again.  Louis slowly unbuttoned his shirt, careful not to break his lips about from Harry’s.  He ground his hips down into the other boy’s eliciting moans from Harry’s lips.  Both fully hard, they grinded together, seeking as much friction as possible.  This was all so new to Harry, he could have come right then.  He forced himself to break from Louis to remove the rest of his clothing before this was all over much too soon.

Louis took note and took off his jeans and boxers, and went immediately to remove Harry’s.  Though they were now both fully exposed, neither Harry nor Louis had ever felt so safe.  Louis shielded Harry’s body with his own, and Harry writhed underneath him, seeking relief for his throbbing cock.  Louis chuckled at his eagerness, and pressed a kiss to Harry’s lips.  He ran his fingers through Harry’s curly hair, and offered a small smile.

“You ready?”

Harry nodded quickly and hooked an arm around Louis’ neck to pull him in for another kiss.

“Please,” he whispered with his eyes screwed shut.  Louis was still so stunned by the sight in front of him.  Harry had absolutely no idea what he was in for, yet he was so ready and unquestioning.  His legs splayed open as he waited for Louis to make the first move.

“This might hurt, okay? It’ll feel really good soon, though. I’ll make you feel really good.” He had never spoken so softly to anyone before, but he couldn’t see himself talking to Harry any other way.  It was amazing how quickly Louis’ thoughts had evolved: at first, this was a bit of a game.  Harry caught his interest…he was almost a lab rat.  Louis wanted to see how far he could push him.  Now, though, after a small peek into Harry’s mind, he realized that this was much more than he bargained for.  Emotions were never meant to be part of the deal. 

“I don’t care. I want you,” Harry said stiffly.  His eyes were still shut, but he pursed his lips, and Louis just _had_  to kiss them.

Louis reached out for the box of condoms and quickly rolled one on before getting the bottle of lube.  He let the cold liquid spill generously over his digits before massaging a finger at Harry’s entrance.  He was relieved to hear Harry sigh in contentment.  Louis went up to kiss Harry’s lips as he pushed the first finger in-anything to distract his attention.  He felt Harry tighten around him, but there was no sign of pain.  He let Harry relax before he tried pumping his finger in and out.  Harry hooked his legs around Louis’ waist and looked him in the eyes, waiting for what came next.

Louis only pulled out of the tight heat to push in another finger alongside the first.  Watching Harry’s face, he was scared to go on.  A small nod is what prodded him along.

“It’s fine. I’m okay,” Harry offered along with a weak smile. 

With that, Louis tried to stretch Harry in order to prepare him.  His fingers carefully scissored their way around, eventually being accompanied by a third, until Louis realized that there wasn’t much else that could be done in preparation. 

Louis slicked himself up with more of the lube and positioned himself at Harry’s entrance.  He took Harry’s hand in one of his own and squeezed it tightly.  He kissed Harry sweetly as he slowly became enveloped in the familiar heat. 

“Ow, ow, ngh,” Harry winced.

“Are you okay?  Do you want me to stop?” Louis’ voice was weakened with worry.  It was killing him not to move, and he felt as though he could very well explode with the pressure on his aching member.

“…hurts,”

“Harry, I can stop. Do you want me to stop?”

“N-no, it’s a good hurt. Please don’t stop, Lou. I want you, I’m sorry,”

Louis started to move hesitantly, pushing in until he was flush against Harry.  He felt the younger boy relax around him again and he knew then that it was safe to move a bit faster.  When he heard Harry moaning beneath him again, Louis knew that he was doing just fine.  Slow and steady, Louis slid in and out of Harry, seeking release.

“Faster,” Louis thought he heard Harry whisper.

“What?”

“F-faster. Can you please go faster?” Harry finally got out. “Feels so good now.  Really good, Lou.”

Louis snapped his hips in reply, and he started moving as if he was in the middle of a race.  He took hold of the headboard as he pounded into Harry, eliciting a grunt from the boy below him after every thrust.  Harry scrambled for purchase, fisting his hands in the sheets.  Nothing was steady enough to hold him in place.

Harry was amazed that he was so close to someone.  Bare skin slid against skin, moving seamlessly together thanks to the fact that they were working up a sweat.

“You look gorgeous,” Louis breathed out.  He moved a piece of Harry’s fringe away from his eyes.  He wanted to see every bit of him when he made him come. 

Harry threw his head back onto the pillows as he moved with Louis.  He was chasing an orgasm that couldn’t come soon enough.  Desperate for his climax, he started fisting his own cock, pumping it furiously. 

“Shit,” he said almost inaudibly.  Louis hid a smile.  For some reason, he always thought it was cute when someone like Harry decided to swear.  He realized that he must have been doing something right.

“Can you come for me, Haz? Come on, baby. Come for me,” Louis coaxed.

Harry was frantically pulling at his cock now, and steadily slamming himself down onto Louis’.  Louis knew that Harry was close…he just wanted to see it. 

He didn’t let up with his thrusts-he pounded into Harry mercilessly, aiming for Harry’s prostate.  He knew he hit it when the curly-haired boy let out one of the filthiest moans he had ever heard.  Heat pooled in both of their stomachs as they neared orgasm, but Harry seemed like he would be the first to crack.  With every subsequent thrust, Louis hit that bundle of nerves, and after the fifth, Harry was coming hard.  Louis’ name fell from his lips as his body convulsed and he came in spurts all over his hand and stomach.  His mind went numb as he surrendered himself to climax, and he rode out his high as Louis continued to thrust into him.  Moments later, Louis was coming, too, seemingly harder than Harry.  His body shook violently as he came, filling the condom.

The movements of their bodies slowed down as they came down from their highs, both boys peppering the other’s body with messy kisses.  Louis pulled out, but remained on top of Harry.  He could have stared at him for hours.

“You were amazing,” Louis said.  His eyes were bright and he smiled as he stroked Harry’s now-flushed cheek.  “Absolutely incredible…perfect…brilliant.”  He kissed Harry’s lips again, his tongue immediately seeking entrance as if to utter a thank you.  Harry met him with openness, allowing him immediately. 

Louis broke away from him to speak.  His eyes raked over Harry’s body, and his fingers trailed down Harry’s front.  “Unbelievable…amazing…”

Harry’s smile grew wider with each compliment.  He never could have foreseen this.  He had actually made someone happy…he didn’t spoil it.  He felt positively weightless. It felt like an out-of-body experience.

“…and to think I thought we were going to the cinema…” Harry said with a laugh.

Louis laughed with him, and accidentally caught sight of the clock on the wall.

“Shit…Harry, I’m meant to be at my Mum’s in 20 minutes.  I think I’ve got to go, babe.”

The smile faded from Harry’s face.  “No,”

“Don’t make it hard, Harry.”

Harry pulled the duvet over himself. For the first time since they entered the bedroom, he felt uncovered.  He scooted upward so that his back was flush against the headboard.  He looked at Louis with a furrowed brow.

“ _You_  don’t make this hard.  You can’t leave after that: at least not so soon.  Everyone always leaves.  I thought you were going to be the first to hang around…”

“Harry, it’s not my fault…I promised her…”

Harry lurched forward and trapped Louis in a kiss, laced with both passion and desperation. 

“My parents are gone for the night…my sister will probably spend the night out, as well.” His eyes were wide and insistent.

Louis bit his lip, but didn’t say anything.  He looked like he was trying to decide.

“ _Please_ …just  _stay_.”  He opened the duvet to make room for Louis.  He pretended that his eyes weren’t threatening to cry and he donned a grin.  He patted the empty spot and reached for Louis, desperately hoping that he had convinced him. 

Of course he had.  Louis couldn’t bear to disappoint him. After all, he had determined that he was to protect Harry, physically and emotionally.  Protecting someone doesn’t always mean protecting them from others, Louis determined.  It can also mean protecting them from yourself, and your own destructive tendencies. 

He settled in next to Harry, and pulled the covers over the both of them. Harry turned on his side, and instinctively, Louis wrapped an arm around him and pulled him in closer.  He kissed Harry’s back until the younger boy fell asleep; each kiss was repentance in itself for Louis even considering leaving.

Limbs perfectly tangled together, they remained that way until morning, breathing in unison every minute of every hour, like a fine-tuned machine.


End file.
